Everything's Nothing Without You
by bellamywinchester
Summary: For Kaitlyn.


This is for my Klarobestie's birthday, though terribly terribly late because I am the worst. I've been working on this forever and seriously took too long to polish off. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITLYN I'm sorry I am awful (and scrapped your tumblr drabble because I decided I hated it _) buuuut I hope this makes up for it… you've been asking me for it for a while ;) :)

xx love you tons

* * *

 _"You look surprised. Is it because I came or because it didn't take me that long?"_

 _He'd laughed. "It's been_ five years _."_

 _"You have to alter your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline…" she'd recited mockingly._

He was still smiling about the moment she'd showed up in his city – not quite at his door as he'd once predicted but rather inside his house, curiously exploring it with an air of reluctant approval.

"There are a lot of half-naked women in this club," Caroline chastised now, looking over her shoulder at him.

She'd requested he show her around and his new club was their first stop for the night.

Klaus chuckled. "Well, this is the brothel section, love. We're headed upstairs to the burlesque."

Caroline sniffed, surveying the area as they walked through it. There were a few curtained-off sections but the large elegantly furnished room was dominated by tables where men sat with a woman or two on his lap as his eyes roamed over her lingerie.

She was about to note how misogynistic the entire practice was when she noticed quite a few well-dressed women chatting up the less modestly dressed ones.

"You know, when I asked you to show me the Quarter, I didn't mean its darkest underbelly."

"Careful insulting my establishments, sweetheart," he chastised lightly.

She giggled over her shoulder like her taunt had been no big deal.

It hadn't. He was used to her criticism; valued it.

They turned the corner to the staircase and something occurred to Klaus as she started up.

"One moment, love."

Caroline stopped on the second stair and looked back at him with a frown. He rounded the wall again to intercept a random waitress.

"Is Marcel in this evening?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He nodded then surveyed the room for the vampire. He knew it was a little selfish and mostly ridiculous but he wanted to keep Caroline to himself for at least the day and Marcel had a sort of… charisma which tended to be distracting. Distracting from his own charms, that was.

He was about to join Caroline again when one of the females clad in lingerie ambled up to him.

"Hi. You look like you need a friend," she smiled suggestively.

Klaus opened his mouth to reply when Caroline rounded the corner with narrowed eyes.

"He already _has_ a friend," Caroline scolded, moving to stand beside him.

He worked to keep from smirking and Caroline grumbled into his ear: "Can't leave you alone for a second."

He smiled bashfully, enjoying her behaviour, then nodded at the woman dismissively. She left and this time Caroline waited for Klaus to take the lead before they made their way up the staircase.

"Seriously, I was right there. Was she blind or something?" the blonde complained from behind him and Klaus hid a smile.

"She's new."

"To what, common sense?"

Having meant that the woman hadn't yet learned he was the owner, Klaus laughed.

He stopped at the black door at the top of the staircase that opened to the burlesque club, holding out his arm.

She hesitated and he smirked.

"To prevent further misunderstandings."

She rolled her eyes a little but linked her arm through his. Their eyes met for a moment before Klaus pushed open the door and Caroline gasped.

The burlesque was lit well only in comparison to the brothel but was ear-splittingly loud in the general sense. Nobody was still. There were dancers on stage in bustiers, waiters milling around with drinks and the clientele crowded the place, laughing and mingling.

With a grin Caroline took it all in as they stepped inside and Klaus grabbed them champagne flutes. She thanked him as the hybrid led her to what she guessed was a front row seat and she wasn't surprised to find the crowd parting for them; waiters almost falling over themselves to get out of their boss' way.

"I'm guessing you're not a kind and loving type of boss?" she shouted with a teasing smile.

Klaus grinned. "Moody and murderous might be more fitting."

Her smile was widening when she realised the implications of his answer.

They stepped into a cordoned off area which contained the seats closest to the stage and Caroline frowned at him.

"So you're saying everyone in here knows you're a vampire?"

He gestured towards what was essentially a high-class loveseat and she sat, albeit with a blush.

"Yes," he replied, sitting beside her. "And half of them are ones themselves."

She was surprised but hid it, nodding. "Interesting."

He made a small amused sound as he averted his gaze toward the stage and Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"I just don't think anyone has ever before called anything interesting with so much disapproval in their tone."

She glared. "You're hilarious."

He smirked and she sighed, re-adjusting her position on the loveseat so she was more comfortable.

"I don't know, it's just all kind of a little… creepy, I guess," she supplied, feeling as if an explanation was needed.

He seemed amused by this and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly before directing her attention towards the stage in front of them.

New dancers ambled on just as a new song started up. They were all great and Caroline applauded as one performed a feat that was pretty much like magic to Caroline considering the heels she was hearing.

"Look at you showing appreciation for New Orleans' _darkest underbelly_ ," Klaus quipped.

"Shut up," she elbowed him, though unable to restrain a laugh.

They continued watching the dancers as they shed the mini dresses they'd been wearing. Beneath they wore black and red corsets with fishnet stockings and they moved in perfect rhythm to the music.

"This is actually awesome, Klaus," she admitted after a while, settling in beside him, "seriously."

Their bodies were touching and she tried not to think about it by focusing on the dancers.

All the women looked so stunning and empowered. They smiled widely, seeming driven by the applause; feeding off the praise.

It all looked like so much fun.

"I'm glad you approve, love."

She let out a breath. There was something about this place – as crazy as it all was – that made her feel free. Maybe it was because she was so far from home and away from her friends or maybe it had a little to do with the way Klaus looked at her. Whichever, she felt like she was the lighter, freer Caroline Forbes again. The one who'd compelled a band into being her backup so she could profess her teenage love.

"You know, I've got moves," she noted, sitting forward to watch them more closely.

"Really?" he asked, sounding amused. "Perhaps you should go up there and join them, then."

She rolled her eyes, giggling. "Yeah, right."

"Why not?"

"Because, I was just saying – I have moves." A thought occurring to her, she turned to face him. "You don't think I'd do it, do you?"

Klaus shrugged. "On the contrary, love. I think you can do anything you put your mind to. I just don't think that this is something you _want_ to put your mind to."

She opened her mouth to question that when she remembered her comment about this all being shady.

"Well," she suddenly decided, leaning closer to him. "This is clearly my week for doing new things; things I'd never usually do." She smiled, noticing his breathing speed up at their proximity. "I came here, after all."

"Indeed," he smiled, though it was strained as he meticulously watched her continue to draw closer.

She could feel his breath on her face and she deliberately glanced down at his lips, teasing. His heart was pounding.

"Guard my drink."

Passing it to him with a grin, she jumped up before he could say another word.

She could feel his eyes on her back and ass as she took the three large steps up to the stage.

The dancers gave her confused smiles – they'd seen her with Klaus so they weren't about to question her presence up here, but that didn't mean it wasn't strange.

Maybe it was their non-reaction that caused the stab of fear in her chest. The thrill of doing something illicit had been exciting. But now the first step was done and all that was left was the dancing.

Her gaze roamed over the multitude of people and, miraculously, instead of freezing her up, it sent a thrill through her veins.

First she took her hair tie off, shaking her curls loose in what she hoped was a sultry way. Then, her eyes meeting Klaus', she smiled.

As he smirked sexily back at her she let the music begin to move her.

She'd snuck off to clubs before and danced at the Grill, music pounding through her limbs. But this was different. This was more like waves of seduction ebbing from inside of her.

Still grinning, she turned to her side to show off the zipper on her dress. Her body still swaying, she began pulling it down as the people in the club began to whistle.

She saw the appeal. She was dressed far more modestly than the burlesque dancers, in her long sleeved dress and stockings, and men enjoyed the conquest.

But one gaze she felt, hotter than all the others, was what she concentrated on as she let down the zipper.

Klaus watched her every movement, the way her nimble fingers worked, teasingly, at the zipper as she pulled it down her side. Quickly until it was halfway down then slowly, very slowly.

The zz-zip-zip-zzip rang in his ears as he tuned the rest of the club out.

She was staring straight at him as she removed the dress from her shoulders. Casually, still swaying to the music.

He followed its silky swift descent to her feet, where it pooled by her heels.

Before he knew it he was on his feet, his eyes still glued to her.

She did a sexy little twirl, turning her back to them as she stood in her silk negligee, the rest of the dancers having rightfully fallen into place as the blonde's backup performers.

The entire crowd was spellbound. She began to sway her hips – deliberate little movements that sent a thrill through him. Side – pause – to side. The crowd roared watching her tight arse move inside the silk. Klaus' jeans became tighter.

He watched, rapt, as she drew a finger – still slowly, oh so slowly – across her back. She seemed to delight in the feel of her own fingers on her skin and Klaus imagined replacing them with his own.

Her hand got to her shoulder and she peeked at the crowd over her shoulder.

Her eyes were sultry as they met with Klaus'.

He felt he couldn't breathe.

Suddenly he became aware of Marcel standing beside him, marvelling at the vampire on stage.

"That's your Caroline?" he asked, awe-struck.

Klaus watched her pull her hands through her hair, twirling a strand around her finger with a cheeky smile.

"I have no idea," he replied unthinkingly, breathless.

Marcel grinned. "You go, baby vamp!"

The rest of the crowd cheered their agreement and Caroline's hips sped up before she quickly slowed down again, putting her hands on herself.

Klaus' throat dried up as she drew a finger up under the hem of her slip, revealing the back of her thigh. All his clothing suddenly felt too tight.

He barely noticed Marcel retreat as Caroline finally turned around again, meeting his eyes dead on as she began to dance as if she'd been onstage for years instead of a few minutes.

She smiled at him and only him as she swayed her hips, outlining her curves with her hands, down from her breasts over her hips.

Slowly her body followed her hands' descent as she lowered into a crouch.

Klaus swallowed as she brought her hands back up again, from her heels over her smooth stockinged legs and up to the curve of her breasts.

Her eyes never left his.

* * *

"Wow," she breathed as he held the limo door open for her.

He rounded the vehicle and joined her inside.

"You enjoyed that?"

She grinned. "Too much."

He met her eyes as the limo began moving.

"You were utterly amazing up there."

She smiled, the sunny one he adored.

"It _was_ amazing."

His eyes dropped to her bare shoulders. She'd lost her dress in the skirmish of things and had assured him that she didn't mind leaving in her slip considering everyone had already seen it, the latter of which was a point even he couldn't disagree with.

"You're staring."

Immediately his gaze snapped up to hers, noting her teasing smile.

"I… was just wondering if you were cold."

Her smile widened. "You know I can't get cold. What – Klaus Mikaelson, shy?"

He scoffed on impulse. "I'm not shy."

"No, you definitely weren't when I was up there." He suddenly realised how close she'd gotten, her breath whispering over his lips. "I felt your eyes on me the whole time."

"Can you blame me?" He swallowed. "You weren't particularly shy either."

"No." Deliberately she held his eyes. "I wasn't."

He watched as she scooted closer, her legs coming into contact with his.

Her eyes were gleaming and he felt abashed for how hard his heart was pounding in his chest.

He hesitated uncertainly for one last second before darting forward, placing his lips a hair away from hers. Instantly she closed the distance and his eyes closed as they kissed, her lips cool against his.

He felt her hand slip into his and he pulled back. Her eyes shot open in surprise.

"What?"

He cleared his throat. His entire body was still buzzing with her every movement up on that stage; his mind still on the scant amount of clothing she was wearing.

"Caroline, I can't restrain myself with you."

A smile slid onto her lips as she nudged her way closer to him again, her hand settling over his hammering heart.

"Then don't."

She kissed him again and he took her bottom lip into his mouth, her resulting moan branching shivers throughout his body.

He found himself pulling away again.

"Are you sure?"

Her hand slid from his chest down to his crotch. He sucked in a breath and she kissed him, hard.

He swore he'd never been kissed the way she kissed him, her free hand going up to tangle in his hair. Quickly she was pulling him down on top of her, opening her mouth to him.

He pushed himself closer to her, revelling in her little resulting moans. Her hands went to work at his jacket and he let her undress him as he continued relishing the taste of her tongue and her svelte limbs wrapped around him.

His hands were in her hair when she pulled down his zipper and he froze before pulling away. There was some part of him that still couldn't believe this was happening. After all this time she was finally here and in his arms.

"Klaus," she began breathily and he kissed her. She dug her fingers into his scalp, pulling him as close as possible, before pushing him away to meet his eyes. "I need you. Hot and fast."

If he hadn't been hard already, that would've rendered him so instantaneously

He smirked, mainly because he wasn't certain he was capable of anything else at the moment, and he quickly pulled away to push his jeans and boxer briefs to his knees.

He aimed to get right back on top of her but for a second he held back, caught on her absolute beauty – the way she was spread out before him with her golden curls strewn and her eyes shining with lust; her lips swollen and the scent of her need for him overpowering.

She was really here.

Then she smiled – large and sunny, as if they weren't both on absolute fire – and he broke. His hands ripped away at the stockings her hands had seductively traced over earlier then the silk slip he adored on her but needed off her far more.

He kissed her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and she arched up closer to him. He cursed into her mouth at the friction then recklessly pushed into her.

She broke the kiss, moaning loudly as she threw her head back.

"Yes," she sighed. "More, please."

She felt like heaven. The sweetest silkiest form of his own heaven. And he needed more too.

"Oh god!" she screamed as he rolled his hips and began thrusting deeper; harder. "Klaus, yes," she moaned, digging her nails into his thighs.

His control was snapping, he could feel it. He was moving inside her at hybrid speed and she was holding on for dear life and it was all he could do to take her bountiful breasts into her mouth; anything to distract himself from how he'd never felt like this before.

"Harder," she begged, squirming, and he obliged.

She was perfect.

It was his one coherent thought.

"Klaus," she moaned, then kissed him.

He felt her tightening around him and he groaned into her mouth, going even faster until he felt her let go, coating him as he exploded inside her.

They kept going until she went boneless, desperate to catch her breath.

"Oh my god," she muttered.

He smiled smugly and kissed her, roaming a hand down her body.

In the blink of an eye he found himself looking up at her as she straddled his chest.

He blinked, bewildered that each angle of her could contain a new strata of magnificence. His eyes stuck on her gleaming eyes and fluffy locks before darting down to her perfect breasts – all of her looming over him like every dream he'd never known could come true.

"I can't get enough of you," he found himself admitting.

"Good," she grinned, letting her hair hang down around them as she kissed him. "Because I want more."

She held his gaze, hypnotizing him, as she shifted expertly until she'd taken him back inside her.

He groaned as her palms landed on his chest and she licked her bottom lip as she began to ride him.

"God, you feel so good," she panted.

"Likewise sweetheart," he sighed, eyes closing as he thrust upward.

She fell forward and he opened his eyes when he felt her continuous gaze on him.

"You're staring."

She laughed at the reference before smiling shyly. "I'm just thinking. I feel like I may have taken the whole 'doing new things' idea a _little_ too seriously."

He chuckled, his hands going to her thighs. "Don't worry, love, I'm very very old."

"That is a really gross thing to be saying right now!" she scolded, but laughed anyway.

He joined in before sobering quickly, drawing a hand up into her neck to pull her closer, his eyes wild as he studied her.

"Is that your way of saying you regret this?"

Her hips stopped moving and she brought her forehead and lips down to his.

"When I was up on that stage," she said softly, brushing her mouth over his, "I was thinking about you the whole time. I was thinking about this." He moaned as she ground down on him. "Everywhere I put my hands was where I wanted yours." She moved his hand to the apex of her thighs, watching him swallow. "And before that I was thinking about it on the flight over. And every day of each of those five years. I want you, Klaus. I always have."

He opened his mouth to speak but she kissed him, long and deep. After a few moments she moved her lips to the corner of his mouth, dragging her tongue there before repeating the action on his jaw, up to his ear and into his shoulder as she clenched her thighs.

"Caroline," he murmured.

He was losing himself in her when a voice suddenly piped up from behind the divider.

"Sir, would you like to set your next destination or shall I continue to circle?"

He was about to threaten the man with decapitation when Caroline spoke into his ear.

"Tell him to take us home."

* * *

I'm not sure I managed to outdo Chair but I definitely tried! :)


End file.
